borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Thoughts on modded weapons
I play borderlands alot and recently i was invited to a game by a player, we killed crawmerax a few times, which got me to get the achievement on killing crawmerax. But back to the topic, after fighting Crawmerax, he duped me alot of pearlescents, some legit, but most modded. I am now wondering will anything bad happen if i keep using these weapons. I don't use them in online duels, i use them for farming with friends or anyone who wants to farm. And i dont steal every piece of loot when i enter some random guys game either. Will i get banned or something? Woohooyeee 16:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I am also guilty of having more than a few modded weapons. As far as i know nothing bad can happen because of it especially if you don't use them when dueling other players. I have recieved a few messages saying that they will report me for hacking but how? Nothing has happened yet so i don't think that they can really do anything.Pimps'N'Giggles 16:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I have no issue with mod'ing. Indeed, if it's just changing a scope or mag or elemental effect, I rank that the same as buying it from a vending machine. I draw the line at damage mods - I just won't join a team that uses them. MeMadeIt 21:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) This would be a really fun game for versus multiplayer if there were modded weapons imo. I hope everyone who hates modded weapons gets banned. I like what Pimps'N'Giggles said, i feel guilty as well. I just like to get by the game easier, minus too many headaches., and to the person above me, i think that some people who have modded weapons got it from random players. They never meant to get those weapons. So be considerate. I myself got killed with a modded weapon, and i feel it to be cheap as well, but not all people do that. Woohooyeee 16:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I have recieved a few modded weapons my self, and I can see why they're frowned upon, and I don't think you should use them casually either if they're extremely overpowerred. Using them in duels is cheap to, but modded weapons do have one downfall I noticed, whenever you're using a hacked launcher, they tend to knock you down i you're using it for close range. I don't completely frown upon modded weapons, but don't use them in online games. Extertionist Thankfully not all of them are over powered. But i did see alot of overpowered weapons. I saw a modded bessie that did 1.5k x 3, ridiculous. Im going to follow what Extortionist said here, no online modded weapons. Then again, this game is crazy enough, why not add more crazy by dumping in ridiculous guns. Then again, that's my friends opinion. Woohooyeee 17:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ive been modding borderlands since the game came out, truthfully it is very fun and rewarding when i create a new awsome gun. The whole time i was making guns though i never made anything ridiculasly cheap like a never ending rocket, mostly just weapons with no downsides. Also I only shared my weapons with friends and never randoms. 20:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I personally mod a lot, but that includes for myself to loot for parts and to keep them within the randomizing engine (except my vile scattergun, but i just wanted a goood corrosive scattergun with the pumpaction, this gun actually sucks compared to waht the game itself drops, but is alot more fun to use), with this, i consider myself a good modder, i do not own weapons like combustion anarchys or twisted penetrator (tho i made one at the cost of 12 weapons and 500 creds per swap, its for the "ohshit" situations on my "dawly" build^^) Demonique 20:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You can't stop people from modding weapons, but people do it because they're looking for a gun of their own or just for fun, but if you do, please practice it with moderation and don't make a weapon insanly powerfull. Extertionist I can understand why some people dislike modded weapons but it just adds something extra and fun to the game. I have already beaten the game with all four characters (pt1 and pt2), maxed out their levels, and i have just recently beaten everything there is to do on dlc3. With such a great game like borderlands it is hard to see it come to end with nothing else to do in it. That is when i discovered modding and it has just added something new to the game for somebody like me who doesn't want to stop playing. I agree that using it in online games and in duels is cheap but for a guy like me who doesn't have highspeed internet, is incapable of playing online, and therefore has to spend his days farming crawmerax in single player trying to find a pearl, modding gives me a fair advantage.--Pimps'N'Giggles 21:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea how to mod weapons, and even if i did, i'm not sure i would, but i see a reason for it, i've played games like command and conquer 3 on pc, and let me tell you, to say there are mods with new units is an understatement. dueling someone with a modded weapon is stupid and annoying yes, and i've even seen one guy on xbox live recently who LEVEL 70, HE CAN HALF KILL CRAWMERAX ON HIS OWN IN LESS THAN A MINUTE. but to me, there are only 2-3 reasons why it should be done. 1: sheer, holy crap, look what i made! 2: help with farming so one doesn't have to worry about dying 3: some people just want, for instance, and orion, they find one and it sucks, so they mod it to within reason, but still does that make it wrong? this is part of the reason many people want there to a "workbench" of sorts, where you can buy components or break down guns you own to make your own, how cool would it be to pay like 12 million to make a custom gun with a name a quote you want? i would think that would sell amazingly as a DLC, no more, though probably just less, modding, and it would add endless hours to the game giving a sims-like quality to it. and plus, i've met people who just dupe all their guns when they leave a game on online, i picked some up and found out that a few were modded, but within reason, should i get banned? i, at least don't think i should, some people don't know, and if they really wanted to, they would have started, if they are gonna go after anyone, imo, it should be that level 70 guy, sorry for the rant, had a bad day---- GamerQ93 I really like what people said on this forum right now. Good comments, and good views. Modded weapons aren't all bad, it's to add a little spice to the game, but take under moderation, please. Woohooyeee 02:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- @68.42.218.165: You fail to understand that your friends will share them as well, thinking that they are legit because "oh my friend gave it to me" or some shit like that. Yes it happens, yes it's stupid. The only reason that it's "very fun and rewarding" is because you can't enjoy the game properly for what it is. @Pimps'N'Giggles: Did you just say MODDING gives you a FAIR ADVANTAGE? Are you listening to yourself? I farmed Craw for days just to get my Tsunami, and it's far from fair that people like you can spend ten minutes modding a perfect one yourself. it's the luck of the draw - that's what makes Borderlands what it is. If you can't deal with that, then play another game that automatically bestows you whatever weapon you want. @GamerQ93: (I can kill Craw in less than a minute legitimately. It's called a corner. Use it.) Whoever wants a workbench is simply too impatient to farm/play for weapons by themselves. The only advantage that I see in knowing how to mod is identifying sillies who think their modded shit is legit. And when I need to look into special weapon effects, e.g. building two perfect SMGs to test the Bitch's flavor text effect. Once I'm done, I sell my shit. I don't pride myself in "fast-forwarding the randomization process to give myself a gun that the game will eventually produce anyway", or "modding because I have nothing else to do". --Nagamarky 07:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) @Nagamarky, i understand both sides of the board, because i feel both ways to a point, i find modding annoying and pretty shifty sometimes, but i also see the utility in it, even hear the phrase, if you have a resource, use it? well that's what i do, i have legit versions of all the guns i could want, i just occasionally use mods so it's less annoying when i play with people who only have one person who can fight crawmerax, i could do it normally, but i don't feel like the headache if i've had a long day. This being said, yeah, i don't doubt you can kill him on your own quickly, bessies are great from him, but this dude just shotgunned him to death, WITHOUT EVEN HITTING THE PURPLE AREAS, just, bam bam bam bam, on his chest, where it would normally do 0 damage, and he was over half dead, those are the people who scare/annoy me, cuz i joined his game just out of curiousity, and i could tell, the game code did not like whatever he was doing. wasn't trying to upset you, just, please, i live i one of the most prejudiced parts of the US, i mean heck, the leader of the KKK lives withing 20 miles of my school, and i hate it, so, please don't just judge people based on one or two things about them, because you do them an injustice, and i don't know if you meant it, but in your response, you came across like a condescending colleg professor, so you feel one way, great, but different strokes for different folks, sorry wall of text--- GamerQ93 Holy hell, i just asked what people think of modded weapons, now its turned to having some KKK douchebag live near a school. This is a forum, yes. This is a place where people can share their thoughts and defend it. But no need to go over board. Peace. Woohooyeee 12:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) There's this thing called an inverse relationship. For those who don't know what that means, in general it relates to the idea that when one statistic is in excess another will be lacking in a different category. To put in Borderland's terminology, Jakob's weapons typically have a higher than average damage for their level, but to compensate for this high damage, they fire extremely slow compared to other Manufacturers. This is fair, that is how the game is designed, and for all you kiddies that say, "I can't play online, so I can't get awesome weapons, so I "mod" weapons", just enhances the fact that you're unable to enjoy a game for what it is. Typically, the weapons are designed so as not to be over-powered compared to all the other legitimately obtainable weapons in the game, and people that "mod" their weapons for "ethical" reasons have no clue what they are speaking about. It's not how it was suppose to be, and that's that. --http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png 12:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The only modded weapon I think is unfair is this modded Bessie I have, It can potentially take out Crawmerax with 6 bullets, but I don't think it's cheap because it's fairly difficult to hit the critical spots. ---- @LittleBuster: Agreed. @Extertionist: Any proper Bessie can do that, and I suppose it's much easier if you camp out at the corners. As far as glitch-exploiting with Bessies go, it's within the realm of the game and it's the easiest way to farm Craw. @GamerQ93: I "don't just judge people based on one or two things about them". If a whole bunch of people say the same one or two things, then they had jolly well be able to defend what they're saying. How does trying to refute their point equate making a judgment? What I said was "Whoever wants a workbench is simply too impatient to farm/play for weapons by themselves.", and it's not even making a judgment call there - that's the reason some proponents of a workbench gave: that it would cut down the time taken to farm weapons. I'm not even coming up with arguments myself, I'm just regurgitating whatever people say and showing how little thought has been put into it. Which makes me agree wholly with what LittleBuster has mentioned. --Nagamarky 16:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) @Nagamarky: Did you even read what i had to say? The reason that i farm crawmerax is because i have completed everything else and this is the last thing that remains fun and has a very high replay value. If modded weapons is what i have to use in order to defeat him in solo then so be it and i don't care if it takes you under a minute (congratulations...your amazing) Please stop nit picking at what people have to say. Its a forum, we're supposed to express our thoughts withought being critisized by people like you. --Pimps'N'Giggles 17:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did. If you insist on modding being the only solution to slow torturous death-by-boredom-of-Craw-farming, then it's a pretty whacked solution. Just "expressing my thoughts". --Nagamarky ---- I don't think that any of you actually understand what this sort of things does to the "economy" of Borderlands. The fact that the content is saved locally and that modding is allowed (this is laughable because it's saved locally) ruins any sort of "reward factor" associated with this type of game. What's the point in farming anything when you have weapons that are going to be better than them and better than anything else that anyone can find. What's the value in killing things with these weapons? What's the value in killing others with them? I can tell you the answer to the last one for certain. The value is that several people aren't very good at games and they take pleasure in ruining others' gaming experiences. Why should anyone trade with anyone else with you can simply dupe everything you've found, whether it be legit or modded? There is absolutely no value in the items because of this. In other words the supply is endless because of douchebaggery and the demand is nil because no one has a need for anything. The same goes for this new expansion pack that they've released. Everything is level 50 or below in every other part of the game, except for General Knoxx now. Now about 80 percent of the game lacks any "reward factor" because the item drops do not compare with that of Crawmerax. Of course, if you're just a duping, modding queerbait, then I assume you probably don't care and probably won't play the game very long anyway as you won't see the replay value in this game. In the end it's about self-policing. I tend to play by myself, but on the off-day I end up playing with other people I regularly report anyone that is using a modded weapon. --Gh0strang3r Oh, I should also add that the person claiming to kill Crawmerax in under a minute is full of shit. The quickest I've done it is about 7 minutes 30 seconds from the start of a game (it takes more than a minute to get to Crawmerax). Even with a Bessie I don't see you doing that in under a minute as you couldn't fire the shots quickly enough to do it. I know how to lock Crawmerax in place and I have a 177 Anarchy at 13.7 or w/e fire rate with Merc mod on and it still takes me about 4 minutes to kill Crawmerax. Maybe with multiple Sirens it could be possible if you could lay waste to both sides of him at the same time, but even locking Crawmerax down only exposes one side of his body. So, you might kill him in a short amount of time, but I doubt you've accurately timed yourself or you're probably cheating. Not to say it's not possible to do it very fast. I've taken Crawmerax down to half health before ever going into a phasewalk, but you still have to whittle the other parts away. A 1 minute run would be maybe 1 phasewalk used, which means you only saw his back once, if that. I seriously doubt your claim. -- Gh0strang3r Well I must have been hallucinating earlier today then. *Once you hit the top, run hard right - following the cliff edge - until Crawmerax advances towards you and walks straight into the left pillar of the arch. *Phasewalk straight to the glitched corner (you will need maxed Hit & Run for the extra 4 seconds walk time) and crouch. Craw should be sitting still, not even roaring. *The reason you want him facing the arch is because his back will be exposed. Take it out from a crouched position, and get it right the first time, because any shot will get him to face you and start his roar. *Anticipate his movements and the eye should be out in 2 hits. *2 more shots for each side - 1 per claw - can be done fast: **The first half of the roar is lower than the second half, with regards to how high his claws are in the air. **Taking out one claw will prompt him to roar again instantly. **Shoot one off and adjust your aim to immediately catch the second crit. **Try it enough times and you'll know where to aim. *6 shots, which is at most one reload of a Bessie. Approximately a minute, no problem. --Nagamarky 19:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I haven't modded and have only ever seen one modded weapon however I believe Nagamarky misunderstood the workbench idea, unless I did but nevermind: You have to take a weapon (for example a sniper with a small zoom), take the scope off from it and replace it with a better scope from another weapon (that you found), or perhaps only prefixes/suffixes can be taken off and replaced however it may be difficult to make the game understand what parts are supposed to be together, I don't know. (The way I see it was similar to salvage kits from Guild Wars) Salvage Kit How the Components work Zuphix 19:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I've killed Crawmerax with another dude, and it took us 50 seconds. He used a Bessie as a sniper and took out all the front spots, then I took out the back with my bessie, and it was pretty quick. Extertionist i think modding is ok aslong as it don't ruin the hosts fun cause the others are just there for the ride besides the host could be a dick and kick anyone he or she feels like or they can leave i myself find it funny that when i enter a random lobby and my class mod says gearbox enhancment mod that the host doesn't kick my ass although he or she might look the the other way when it comes to thet and if he or she askes what my class mod can do i tell him or hor i do use techniclly legit weapons but there names are not what there sopost to have is that wrong i think noti do have stock weapons but i only use them on crawmerax but only if the host is ok with that if not i don't and just to clear things yup modding is not a plauge it's been around for years the way of modding differes for each game and system for ps1 through ps2 it was code disc's for ps3 and sex-box 360 it was code disc's at first then it moved on to programs on the pc im not sure what it was for the original sex-box Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 21:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I laugh in the general direction of this thread. ~Z 21:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC)